NCIS: Miami Style
by Valkyrie-chick
Summary: Horatio Caine and his team in Miami discover a dead sailor. NCIS sends Gibbs team to investigate. Speed is alive. McNozzo and Horatio/Speed
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own either NCIS or CSI: Miami… if I did then Speed would still be alive and Tony and Ziva would be happily married together**

Prologue

_Miami_

Detective Horatio Caine sat at his desk looking at the files before him. Ever since his team had found a dead Admiral in the middle of the everglades. He'd been shot in the back of the head. They'd gotten a hit off both DNA and his dog tags. The Police Chief had informed Washington immediately. Horatio had been informed that the Navy was sending a NCIS team down to help them investigate. He could only hope they were as goo as they'd been told.

_Washington D.C_

Gibbs waited as his team all arrived with their luggage. Tim, Palmer and Tony looked dead on their feet like they hadn't had any sleep that night. Ziva, Ducky and Abby looked a lot more refreshed looking as they waited for the Director to present them with the files on their Dade County PD counterparts. Finally Vance walked down the stairs and handed the files to Gibbs. With the files in hand the team headed to the airport.

**Author's Note:** **I realize that there is a crossover section for this pair but know reads them that much so I decided to put it into the NCIS area and let you guys read it. I hope you like the prologue and that it isn't terrible. Thanks again for reading and don't forget to press the button below and review. –Valkyrie-chick**


	2. Meeting each other

**Disclaimer: I don't own either NCIS or CSI: Miami… people with big money do and if I did Speed would have been kept alive.**

Chapter 1- Meeting each other

_Miami_

Eric Delko and Tim Speedle waited patiently at the airport for the NCIS team. The two friends were busy discussing relationships when they noticed their counterparts approaching. The man they assumed was Gibbs approached them and asked, "Are you from Dade County PD?"

Eric smirked and held his hand out saying, "CSI Delko at your service."

Gibbs shook his hand as he introduced himself, "Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS. Your boss informed us that you would be here to take us to the police headquarters."

Delko smiled as he replied, "H sent me and Speed to make sure you don't get lost. Can we help you guys with your luggage? The hummers are parked just outside."

Gibbs nodded and said, "Thanks, we could use the help. DiNozzo, McGee, help them out with Abby and Ducky's bags."

The four men grabbed as many bags as they could carry. They all followed the two CSI's to the hummers. Once they'd packed all the luggage in the back compartments they all squeezed into the two vehicles. Delko, Tony, Abby, and Palmer piled into the first hummer while Speed, Gibbs, Ducky, Ziva and Tim packed into the second one.

The ride to the PD was not more than ten minutes but already the two teams were getting acquainted. Delko and Tony discussed women and movies while Speed and Tim after realizing their same first name started talking about their respective colleges and how they'd both graduated a few years early from high school and college. Once they arrived at the building they were met by a middle aged red haired man and a young blonde woman. Once out of the hummer Gibbs went over to the man and said, "Agent Gibbs, I assume you're Lieutenant Caine?"

The red headed man smiled and said, "It's just Horatio or H, Agent Gibbs"

"In that case you may call me Jethro. I hear you guys got an excellent track record down here. One that is sorely understated by the other cops."

Horatio chuckled and nodded before replying, "From what I've been reading up on you guys is that you're a former marine with no respect for your boss and turned down the offer to be the Director of NCIS. I have a feeling we'll get along quite well."

Gibbs smiled slightly and said, "I'm thinking the same thoughts."

While the two bosses were talking to each other the blonde woman walked to the team, held her hand out to Tony and said in a distinct Louisiana accent, "I'm CSI Calleigh Duquesne. Glad you could come all the way down to help us with the case! I've been busy tidying up the gun locker to read up on your files. What are ya'lls names?

Tony smiled, kissed her hand and replied, "I'm Special Agent DiNozzo but you can call me Tony."

Calleigh blushed as both Tim and Eric had looks of jealousy on their faces. As if to placate the two angry men Calleigh smiled and said, "I'm charmed for sure but I already have a boyfriend and Eric does tend to get jealous."

All of the NCIS team minus Tim laughed loudly at Calleigh's response. As soon as they calmed down Tony replied to the confused CSI, "Don't worry! So do I!"

As if to reassure her he grabbed the still fuming Tim and pulled him into a short passionate kiss. Once he pulled away Tim said, "This doesn't mean you are getting out of your punishment later."

Tony smiled and said, "I'm looking forward to it!"

Not long after the comment Tony felt a slap to the back of the head. He immediately shouted, "I won't break Rule #12 in public again Boss!"

"That wasn't why I head slapped you. Give McGee a break DiNozzo!"

Tony turned beet red as he apologized to his boyfriend. Tim just chuckled and said, "Thanks Boss!"

Horatio observed the other team and smiled. They seemed so comfortable around each other… in a dysfunctional kind of way. He got the feeling that they would work together well.

**Author's Note: Whew… I hope this chapter was well worth the wait. I actually imagined the two bosses getting along since they are both loyal to their respective teams and never fully go by the book in intense situations. I'm an oddball with pairings. I'm not picky but prefer to write slash so I hop my fellow slash fans don't think I was too hasty but I couldn't resist. I'd love to thank both people who reviewed. You made my morning! Well I must be off but I'll try to post a new chapter soon. – Valkyrie-chick**


	3. CSI and NCIS Friendly Chats

**Disclaimer: I don't own either NCIS or CSI: Miami. That's David Belisario and Jerry Bruckheimer's job.**

Chapter 2- CSI and NCIS friendly chats

The teams gathered together into one of the conference rooms while the two bosses discussed the case together in Horatio's office. Ducky and Palmer had been taken by Yelina to meet Alex and look over her report. The two teams sat across from each other in silence until Abby asked Speed, "We already know about your teammates relationship but are you seeing anybody Tim?"

The CSI's exchanged smiles before Speed replied, "I am happily married to the love of my life."

He showed her the gold band on his left hand. Abby smiled and asked, "Who's the lucky guy or gal to be able to have your exceptionally hot body?"

Speed smiled slightly while the others chuckled slightly and said, "Thanks! You have actually met my husband."

Tony cautiously asked, "You and your boss are married?"

Speed nodded and said, "Going on two years. We dated for year before that though. H would have sooner quit if the chief had any problems with it. Actually while they were discussing it we all kinda barged in and said if H was quitting so were we. Even Alex came up from autopsy to do the same thing. We did kinda do it for nothing though. The chief had actually told H at the beginning of their meeting that he approved and he had been asking if him and his wife were invited to the wedding."

Tony chuckled at that and Tim asked, "Who was the one to propose?"

Speed replied, "H had actually bought a ring to propose to me but he didn't know that I had the same thing planned for him. One of the few nights we had off together I made him dinner and we sat there talking. While I was preparing desert for us he got ready to propose but I had the same idea. I'd put the ring on his piece of cheesecake. I walk in to see him on one knee with a ring box in hand. I about drop both plates in my hand in shock. He sees the ring on his piece and starts laughing. Our timing was perfect and we both asked each other. The rest is history."

Abby smiled big and asked, "You guys got any kids?"

Speed shook his head and said, "No but I know Horatio wants them. I'm not picky. I don't mind kids but I have no experience with them like Horatio does. He has a teenage nephew that he helped raise. Yelina is actually his sister in-law. Their pretty close."

Tim looked at Speed and asked, "I just have one question. How accepting our your fellow officers? I know from experience that Tony and my relationship isn't exactly supported. Our Director is ok with it but that's only cause his wife makes him be civil."

Speed shrugged and replied, "The only ones who really mind are my former mentor Megan Donner and a certain ass of an IAB agent named Rick Stetler. He has it out for Horatio. No one else really cares."

Before Tim could respond Eric asked Tony, "Why'd your boss slap you on the head and what the heck is Rule #12?"

Tony smiled and said, "Gibbs uses head slaps to get us to focus and to punish us. It's a thing his mentor inscribed into his brain or something. As to Rule #12, Gibbs has about 51 rules to life and the job. Some are his former mentor Mike Frank's rules, some are his dead wife Shannon's, some came from the Marines and some are just random. Rule #12 is Never date a coworker. Gibbs bent the rule with us but we have to be careful when showing affection around others from work. We maybe Feds but we are also working for the Navy and DADT is an issue even if we aren't affected by it by being civilians."

The CSI's nodded. As a group they were more liberally minded on certain issues. It bothered them that DADT was still in place. Just as they were going to continue the discussion both team leaders walked into the room and Gibbs said, "Grab your gear. We're headed off. Abby you're staying here with some of their lab techs and helping with evidence."

With that the three NCIS agents hopped off with Tony saying, "On your six Boss!"

The CSI's watched Horatio as he said, "I like this guy. He doesn't stop for petty chitchat. He's always on the move. We headed off. I want all three of you to come along. This maybe a good chance to learn a thing or two."

The CSI's headed out with H in the lead. They had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long but I've been busy trying to graduate. I have five days left of school and it's one hectic week of school. I hope this chapter makes you smile. It made me smile when I wrote it. Also before I leave I want to point out two stories I think you should read. One is my own. It's called Drumline and the more readers for it the better. The second one is by the author Brambleshadow of Windclan. The story is called Karaoke Night and I'm a co-writer on it. I'm sure she'd love some more reviews on her story though. Well I'm headed off to school but when this is posted I'll be home again. ~Valkyrie-chick**


End file.
